The One Destined For You
by YoshikaDream
Summary: "Sorry Eren, but I don't feel the same way as you feel for me." LeviXArmin and one-sided ErenXArmin. Hints of LeviXPetra. Rated T for swearing.


**Hey guys!**

**So, I'm here for a new fic. An unusual pairing I must say. :)**

**"Sorry Eren, but I don't feel the same way as you feel for me." LeviXArmin and one-sided ErenXArmin and LeviXPetra**

* * *

Levi and Armin were standing outside, behind the mess hall cabin to be exact.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Levi asked with a concerned frown, his worried expression unconcealed. "Armin, the battle against the titans are done. You don't have to force yourself to work that hard."

"It's okay, Heichou." Armin said with a small smile. "It's the least I can do for everyone."

"You've done more than enough. If it weren't for your plans, we all would've died." Levi said as he hugged Armin. "You saved humanity as well."

"Heichou..." Armin said with wide eyes before leaning in to the warmth Levi gave through the hug.

"What did I tell you last time?" Levi asked with a stern voice.

"B-but you're still a superior-" Armin's sentence was cut off by Levi.

"Superior or not." Levi said with a small rare smile and soft eyes.

"L-Levi..." Armin said as a reddish blush crept on his face.

Levi smiled again as he kissed Armin on the lips and then pulled him in a hug once more.

As Armin buried himself on Levi's shoulder, Levi noticed a pair of green enraged eyes directed on his way.

"Hei-heichou... HOW DARE YOU?!" The owner of the green eyes, Eren, angrily stormed over to Levi, hands balled into fists. "I'll kill you... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Eren-" Armin was cut short again as Eren was ready to strike Levi.

Eren's vision went red as a lot of images of him attacking Levi flashed in his mind. Things went back to him as he felt his fist strike something soft, human flesh perhaps. But he heard another voice screaming "ARMIN!". The owner of the voice was the person he was trying to hit.

Eren only saw Armin on the ground next to a wall, face hidden by his hair and a hand on his cheek. This made the once enraged emerald green eyes widen in pure horror and shock.

"A-A-Armin..." Eren's voice came in a whisper.

He only stood there, watching Levi cradle the small form of his childhood friend as the corporal screamed Armin's name over and over.

"Armin!" Eren screamed as he rushed towards Armin.

His eyes turned into slits as Levi used his body to hide Armin from him.

"You've hurt him, Jeager." Levi said with his voice pure with venom. "He tried to stop you from hurting me! He was restraining you already. And you punched him instead!"

"SHUT UP!" Eren screamed at him again.

"Eren!" Mikasa said as she rushed towards the two. Or that's what she thought. She was surprised to see Armin unconscious on Levi's lap. "Enough fighting! Bring Armin to the infirmary!"

Levi carried the blonde without problems and instead of rushing him to the infirmary, he took him to his room.

"HEICHOU!" Mikasa screamed but Levi ignored her and put Armin on his bed.

"He's just out cold from the impact. A little ice would help lessen his pain." Levi said as he went out of the room, leaving Eren and Mikasa in Levi's room.

Eren gripped Armin's slightly pale hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Armin."

"Just let him- Armin!" Mikasa said as she rushed to the younger boy's side.

Armin groaned and gently winced as he touched his swollen cheek.

"D-don't!" Eren mumbled as he took Armin's hand away from the injury.

Armin went rigid at the contact though. He looked at Eren with slightly fear-covered eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Armin." Eren apologized once more.

"It's alright Eren," Armin said with a comforting smile.

"It's just... he was taking advantage of you... he-" Eren's sentence was cut off by Armin's gentle reply.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me..." Armin said.

"Then what do you call that?! Damn it, Armin! I love you! I love you as a guy! I love you since we were kids!" Eren went bright pink as he realized that he just blurted his feelings out.

Armin went a bright shade of pink before turning a dark shade of red. "B-but Eren..."

"I love you Armin..." Eren said as he gripped Armin's hand again.

Mikasa, sensing that Armin needs to tell Eren something very important, left the room and stayed outside.

Once everything was quiet and both were sure that they were alone, Armin looked at Eren with sad ocean-blue eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry, Eren. Eren... Sorry Eren, but I don't feel the same way as you feel for me." Armin said as his body shook as he cried really really hard, despite his cheek hurting so much.

Eren felt horrible. But the way Armin looked so emotionally broken, he hugged Armin and tried to calm the crying blonde down.

"It's okay Armin... I'm not going to hurt Heichou again. I respect your feelings for Heichou, Armin. I'm happy for you." Eren said with a smile. "Now rest. I feel so guilty in hurting you."

"You don't have to, Eren. It was an accident." Armin said as sleep gently claimed him again.

"Armin's pretty exhausted compared to all of us since we won against those titans." Mikasa's voice was suddenly heard. She went beside Armin and gently applied the ice on Armin's swollen cheek. So gentle it didn't wake Armin up from his slumber.

"I know. Is Heichou here already?" Eren asked.

"He's outside." Mikasa said as she wiped the sweat away from Armin's forehead.

Eren walked outside and saw Levi looking at him with his ever-bored face.

"Heichou." Eren said with a small frown.

"Brat." Levi said with a darker look than Eren sent to him.

"Take care of Armin. I swear to who ever god is up there, I'll kill you if you hurt him!" Eren said with a venom in his voice as he threaten Levi.

"Do you think I'll ever hurt him?" Levi asked with a challenging look.

"I don't know. But still." Eren said.

"I would never hurt Armin." Levi said as he smirked at Eren.

"You better. Or you would face worst that hell." Eren said as he smiled at Levi. Levi only smirked back.

As Eren went inside the room, Levi only stared at one place at thought:

'I will never hurt him... because he's the only person I got. The only person who loves me as a person not because I'm a superior. Armin... I swear upon my heart, I'll protect you. I can't fail again. I can't handle another loss. I don't want to feel the same pain when I lost Petra. I failed to protect Petra, the only girl I loved. But... I guess we weren't meant to be. That's why you entered my life Armin. I love you... as much as I loved her...'

'I love you too, Heichou... But it was my time to go. And Armin was the one destined for you.' Petra's voice lingered in Levi's mind.

* * *

**There it's done! R&R guys!**


End file.
